


Baroque

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Love Hotel Reservation [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Romance, Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: As the locals say, do as the Cyrkensians do, especially if it meant indulging in their idea of erotica with your husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY EVERYONE! Let us celebrate the pure romance shared with our darling 2D spouses with not so pure displays of affection~! I hope you enjoy!

To perform for a king.

Truly, to spectate the marvelous, hypnotizing dancers of Cyrkensia made you wonder how these performers held the nerve to perform at the port's Opera House, especially whenever royal families of various kingdoms were in attendance. Not to mention, given the holiday that was being celebrated through all the lands, the theme of tonight's routine was much more amorous, mature, and seductive in nature.

Your husband was left agape at the bold display presented before him. It was quite precious honestly, seeing the tips of his pale ears become red with heat. A man who had faced off and conquered a multitude of kingdoms was turned flustered, years of royal behavior training coming into full force--which otherwise held no meaning when it came to you, however. Suddenly his reaction was becoming far more intriguing than the show before you, especially as your hand wandered over to his muscular thigh, either grazing against it with your fingertips or grabbing it with your palm.

No words were needed to admonish you, if by the way his large hand quickly seized your wrists whenever you became mischievous, all while he kept his gaze--now steely--facing forward.

But you knew Xander well enough to know when he was aroused, especially seeing his erection begin to protrude against his dress pants.

It was a blessed thing that only you and Xander were here this evening--Elise was much too young for this, Leo probably would've found some way to duck out of having to witness this, and Camilla would've had a lecherous grin that would be impossible to remove.

Though, really, it was quite different to be visiting Cyrkensia for leisure, rather than diplomatic reasons, to be together as lovers from Nohr rather than representatives of the kingdom's royal family.

Vacation.

A foreign concept to you, even more to your husband, whose discipline and strives to attain nothing short of perfection made the thought of taking a break simply unheard of.

Regardless, you still planned out your holiday together. Xander was a bit more rigid, feeling as though every second needed to be scheduled and planned out. On the other hand, you reassured him that flexibility was something to appreciate, something that could allow for more enjoyment while you were out together.

Surely the erotic performance that you both witnessed together was part of such spontaneity, as were your accommodations for that evening.

Rather than return to the Cyrkensian estate that the Nohrian royal family always stayed at during trips like these, you thought it would be more thrilling to spend the night at one of the hotels in the city's pleasure quarters. From what Camilla enjoyed purring into your ear every now and then, these accommodations had a variety of themes to choose from--heavy ones like BDSM or novelty types with costumes and toys to use.

An Evening Affair in Cyrkensia was too fascinating to pass up.

Who was to say that the show you watched together had the end at the curtain call?

There was a term used for Cyrkensian style--Baroque, wasn't it, Camilla? It was all that you could behold as you both entered the room. Sensory overload was an understatement. The walls and furnishings were practically been bathed in gold, were it not for the gorgeous painted murals present in your suite--of lovers about to engage in, or right in the middle of, passionate intimacy. There was incense burning away within the equally ornate holder it resided in, filling the room with a deep scent of jasmine and spice.

And you didn't even get to the amenities provided in the room--gorgeously crafted lingerie, masks of equal artistic caliber that oozed with mystery and seduction, toys meant to tease a lover to their undoing.

You had everything planned as soon as your eyes fell upon the treasure trove of delights.

Stripped bare save for his undergarments, your husband sat upon the bed--"as a king should" you reasoned to him with a giggle--as you continued the show that you had witnessed at the Opera House.

While you weren't on par with Azura or any of the dancers, you still had the grace that you always demonstrated in battle--moments which Xander thought of you at among your most beautiful. Plus, you knew what your husband enjoyed, thus igniting a boldness that you were happy to unleash on this evening.

Your eyes covered by one of the provided masks, you donned one of the Cyrkensian lingerie sets, the color a magnificent compliment to your skin tone, garters resting on your thighs, the material smooth and soft to the touch.

To note once more, you--as quickly as you conceived it--had your little routine for him all planned out. You would approach the bed whereupon he would sit, teasing him with every stride, every moment you would dare to strip off your attire.

However, your husband, taking in your words from before you departed from Nohr, had something else in mind.

Rather than sit back and wait for you, he instead rose up to meet you halfway, snatching you into his arms--into his _possession_ \--before bringing you to the bed with him--or to whichever place in the room he could wait to carry you to, his patience withered away.

Now you were the one flushed, your heart racing as you were literally whisked away by your husband. He always went on about spending your days in each other’s arms, but there was a different caliber to his words given this context, given how firm and secure he held you in this very moment--something which he never strayed away from, the idea of ever letting you go.

Though you were carefully laid upon the bed, the magnificently vast, muscled form of your husband kept you caged within his grasp as he hovered above you, much like his lips proceeded to do over your ear. The heat of his breath fanning over your skin left you shivering, his words drawing wonderful heat down to between your legs.

"I do believe that you, my precious little darling, mentioned how flexibility offered a bit more enjoyment, yes? I must apologize for being so brash, so hurried, but I don't think I can stand another second keeping my hands where they are. I _must_ \--" His palms planted over your chest, squeezing at your skin to emphasize his words. "-- _have_ you. Right at this very moment."

His lips moved to kiss your neck, right as his fingers moved to tug and unravel at your attire, "You've had your fun this evening. Nothing could bring me more joy. However..." He drew back, the deep color of his brown eyes even darker now that he had you in this position. "My love, will you give me this chance to indulge in entertaining _you_ this evening?" A low chuckle rose deep from his throat, making a growl as he uttered lowly, "I am not one for dance, but I will be sure to thrill you like nothing else."

Knowing what he had in store--with all that it took for his iron-clad discipline to be torn apart by whatever beast was caged within--you had no qualms about this whatsoever. And thus, as your hands weaved through his blonde waves, you brought his head down so you may kiss his lips, letting out the words that gave him permission to hold absolutely nothing back,

"Do as you wish, my King~"


End file.
